All the Ways I Love You
by Sachiel21
Summary: A one-shot collection for tumblr prompts, random short stories and other moments from the More Than Meets the Eye (MTMTE) and Prove Me Wrong (PMW) universes. Each chapter will be labeled in detail. Rating and length will vary. Mostly Fluff. Some Smut. Bees Being Cute Together.
1. Prompt 1 - A Clandestine Affair

**A/N** I think it is like a rite of passage for a fanfic author to have a one-shot collection for shorter stories so here is mine! I don't know how often or regularly I am going to update this, I guess it will be whenever I feel like... Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 **Prompt #1 - A BB FF where Yang's Clan and Blake's Clan are enemies and both are the daughters of the leaders and they both fall in love with each other and end up keeping their relationship a secret.**

* * *

Yang woke up to her lover shifting in the sheets of the bedroll. With surprising speed, she loosely wrapped her arms around the other woman.

"Mm," she mumbled into her shoulder. "It's still dark outside. Stay with me."

Blake wriggled out of her grasp and gazed at the blonde for a moment before pressing a lingering kiss on her soft lips.

"It's dawn. The light is on the horizon. I have to go."

"It's just the Harvest Moon, shining through the tent. We have more time. Stay. Don't go," Yang said, running her fingers down her side.

Blake suppressed a shiver. Even though her entire body craved the warmth Yang offered, she knew to stay meant death. She was the daughter of Ghira of the faunus White Fang clan and Yang was the daughter of Raven of the Branwen clan. Their clans were sworn enemies. If she got caught, she would be killed on sight.

Blake gently took her hand and moved it off as she reluctantly got up to get dressed.

Yang watched the movement of her shoulder blades under the skin of her back as Blake put her arms through the sleeves of her white shirt. A hunger reignited in her belly.

"We can't keep doing this," Blake said, pulling on her breeches.

"Doing what?" Yang asked, propping her head up on her bent elbow as she lounged side long on the bedroll. She gave Blake her best smile to entice her, a thin blanket the only thing covering her from the waist down.

"Meeting up like this," Blake said, turning away with a blush. She fastened the ties of her black leather tunic. "It's dangerous."

 _What did they have?_ Stolen moments in the dark. Her hand clamped over Yang's mouth, smothering the sounds when she reached the height of her pleasure. _Was it worth all the risk?_

* * *

Theirs was a strange courtship. They first met in the forest, their fierce warrior reputations preceding them, Blake the sword wielding shadow and Yang the golden haired brawler. The battle kicked off immediately, they gave the fight everything they had but it ended in a draw.

Exhausted and out of strength, they silently agreed to a truce and made their way to the stream to clean their own wounds. Yang caught her eye and pulled a face and it made _her laugh_. The next two times they met, they lowered their weapons and sat together in the glen, exchanging spare words and glances.

 _"_ _Can we be friends?"_

For some reason she was inexplicably drawn to Yang. Blake knew it was wrong. Yang was a human and a girl. They were from different clans who were wrapped in a bitter turf war. It could never work.

The next meeting Blake was determined to end it. She attacked her with ferocity, Yang barely had time to bring up her bracers. They didn't hold back and yet again, it ended in a draw. With nothing left and too tired to fight her desires any longer, Blake dropped her sword and kissed her.

It was hot and messy. A different battle took place. They tore each other's clothes off, trying to get as close as possible. Blake licked the sweat off her neck. She felt like an animal. After they were finished, sore and satisfied, they lay together in the clearing underneath the stars, sharing skin and stories.

* * *

"Blake…" Yang gently wrapped her arms around her waist, embracing her from behind. "I love you..." she said shyly.

Blake stiffened up at the mention of the word love. It seemed too big like a vast overarching concept that she didn't understand. But in her heart she knew it was true, and she felt the same way about Yang.

Yang buried her nose into Blake's hair, inhaling deeply. She laid a kiss on her neck.

"I'd do anything for you. A love like this is worth fighting for. Worth dying for."

"Yang…" Blake said, closing her eyes and leaning back into her embrace, her faunus ears twitching against Yang's cheek. "Don't say things like that."

Suddenly Blake turned around in Yang's arms and brought their mouths together in a frantic kiss. She pushed Yang back on to the bedroll.

"I want to stay with you forever. I don't care what happens. They can kill me if they want. I'd die for you. Let it be the night and not the day," Blake rasped, laying kisses across her thighs.

The inside of the tent began to brighten up from the rising sun.

"Nnngh," Yang whimpered. "It _is_ the dawn. Blake… You have to go."

Blake didn't hear her, too intent on taking everything Yang was willing to give.

" _Blake,_ " Yang said urgently again.

A voice spoke just outside Yang's tent.

"It's my mother," Yang whispered. "You have to go."

Blake gave her one last kiss just as she was about to leave through a flap at the side of the tent. "Farewell, my love."

"Farewell!"

* * *

 **A/N I had fun with this prompt. It is also inspired by the bedroom scene from Romeo and Juliet.**


	2. Prompt 2 - God Level Persistence

**Prompt #2 - Blake and yang are both goddesses, Yang is the goddess of light well Blake is the goddess of Darkness. One day Yang in the middle of answering someone's prayers she meets Blake and grows fond of her, Blake on the other hand pretends that she doesn't like Yang's company. Yang continue to visit Blake until one day she doesn't visit at all Blake suddenly gets worried and goes to check on yang.**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in the heavenly palace of Mount Beacon. Yang, the goddess of Light, lounged under a fig tree with her eyes closed, going over the prayers she had received for the day. A prayer came in from an Atlesian general for victory in battle against the Vacuans. The general had made many offerings on her temple's altar so Yang was willing to answer his prayer.

 _One victory coming up_ , Yang thought. She spread her arms with her palms facing the sky and let the godly energy flow through her body to change the tides of fortune. The scales were tipping in the Atlesian's favour when she felt another energy blocking her. The energy felt cool and dark, opposite in nature to hers.

Yang furrowed her brow and tried to channel more energy, but the harder she pushed, the harder the other energy pushed back. She let out a frustrated grunt. A power of that magnitude must be from a god, Yang reasoned. She thought she could faintly feel where it was coming from. Resolved to find the source, Yang began following the energy trail to where she felt it strongest.

It led her to a large deep cave on the lower tier on the east side of the mountain. She walked down a winding path from the entrance to an enormous open chamber. Yang marveled at the sight. The ceiling was airy figment of dark-blue indigo with twinkling lights dotting the artificial sky like stars, a cave of perpetual night.

So caught up in her strange and beautiful surroundings, she almost didn't notice a goddess in the form of a young dark haired girl in flowing black robes, sitting in a branch of a large leafless tree, reading a book. _So this was where the dark energy was coming from_.

Yang approached the base of the tree. "Hey, are you the one helping the Vacuans in the battle against the Atlesians?"

"What if I am?" the goddess asked, keeping her gaze on her book.

"The Vacuans are bad news. You're helping the wrong side. They attacked the Atlesian cites-"

"After the Atlesians burned their fleet," she retorted. "There's no such thing as good or evil in war. Just a horde of foolish mortals trying to kill each other."

"Oh…"

For a long moment, they stayed in their respective positions in silence. The battle was ending soon, with their conflicting energies, the tide of fortune did not change for either side. It ended in a draw.

 _Meh_ , Yang thought, _better luck next time_. She was far more interested in the dark-haired goddess in front of her. She was beautiful, midnight tresses in gentle waves flowing over her lithe shoulders. Her eyes were an intriguing shade of amber and she had the most adorable pair of cat ears on the top of her head.

"What's your name?"

The goddess looked annoyed to be distracted from her book. She sighed. "Blake."

"That's a cool name!" Yang gestured to herself with her thumb. "I'm Yang! The goddess of Ligh-"

"I know who you are," Blake said, cutting her off. You're Yang, the goddess of Light. Taiyang's golden child. Goddess of light, happiness, pretty hair and parties." Blake wrinkled her nose. "You're as bad as Bacchus."

"You think I'm just a dumb party god?" Yang asked, sounding slightly hurt. "Well I'll have you know I'm more than meets-"

"The eye," Blake sighed, interrupting her again. "I heard your song hymn."

Yang stared at her indignantly with her mouth open. "I… You know for someone who pretends not to care, you sure know a lot about _me_!"

Blake hummed nonchalantly as she directed her attention back to her book.

Yang threw her hands up and stomped off.

" _This goddess is a lost cause,_ " Blake heard Yang say as she walked away. She smirked and turned the page.

* * *

Blake figured she wouldn't see Yang again after her last encounter but to her surprise, the blonde goddess showed up the next day.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for some decent conversation," Yang said confidently with a wink.

"Why?" Blake asked. "Why here? Why me?"

"You seem like a cool person and I want to get to know you better."

Blake sighed. "Not interested."

"Wha?"

"And can you stop glowing? You're ruining the atmosphere in here."

Yang looked down at the light being emitted from her body. "Um, I can't help it."

"Typical. Of course you don't have full control of your powers."

Yang muttered something like "I'll show you typical," under her breath and stomped away.

* * *

Blake was doubly surprised when Yang showed up yet again the next day to her dwelling. She reluctantly accepted her presence for no other reason except a brief reprieve from the monotony. The blonde talked non-stop, asking her questions, telling her about her hobbies, what she liked to do, and her younger sister Ruby.

With her incessant ramblings, Blake learned a few things about the goddess of Light. She didn't party as much as everyone thought she did and the number of lovers she had was greatly exaggerated. Despite Blake's initial misgivings about the goddess, she started to… Like Yang...

Her enthusiasm was infectious and she genuinely seemed honest and caring, but Blake would never tell her that. Friends were a complication that she didn't need at the moment. She knew everyone, no matter how good or caring they seemed at the time, eventually they were destined to let you down one way or another.

"Don't you ever stop talking?" Blake asked one day after Yang had spent the last fifteen minutes talking about how pretty the cave rocks were and how cool it was that they glowed in the dark.

"Nope, hehe."

Yang loved hanging out in Blake's cave. Everything had an elegant sort of beauty and she liked talking to Blake, even if she was a little sarcastic at times. Well, maybe _all_ the time. But Yang had to admit, it was very dark inside, always dimly lit in a state of twilight.

Yang thought the cave would look better with a bit more light, so she used her power to make one of the artificial stars brighter. It shined like a sun, illuminating the cave.

"What are you doing," Blake hissed, marching right up to Yang.

"I just thought this place could use more light."

"I am a goddess of the Dark. I belong in the shadows."

"Oh come on, why would you want to pigeon-hole yourself like that."

"Change it back."

"Geez, okay. Sorry, alright?" Yang said, undoing the light.

"What gives you the right? To waltz in here and…" _Turn my life upside down by making me look forward to your visits. By making me like you_! She never wanted to rely on anyone again, not after _that_ _last time_ where her trust was so sorely misplaced. She didn't want or need Yang around, in fact she hated her at that moment.

"Get out," Blake said.

"I said I was sorry!"

"I want to be left alone."

Yang didn't move. Blake glared at her angrily until the blonde acquiesced and started to leave.

"I don't even know why I try," Yang whispered to herself.

* * *

If Blake was surprised before, she was downright flabbergasted now. She had been crass and downright rude to Yang, but here she was again, pretending like nothing happened. Blake didn't understand her all, was she a glutton for punishment?

"Yang… What are you doing here? I told you, I want to be left alone."

"I don't think that's _really_ what you want. I think you're just scared."

"Oh please, what could I possibly be scared of?"

"Scared to let someone in."

Blake scoffed but she was inordinately unsettled at how close she got to the truth.

"But don't worry, I won't give up. I'll come every day until you're not scared anymore. It's a promise."

Blake was shaken by the earnestness in Yang's voice. "Spare me the punishment," she managed to say.

"Haha no. You're stuck with me. See you tomorrow, Blake," Yang said with a wave.

Blake forced herself to scowl after her but secretly she was pleased.

* * *

But Yang didn't show up the next day or the two after that. Did her persistence finally wear off? Did she just lose interest? _Good_ , Blake thought. She told herself she was glad to be rid of her. The world was full of broken promises, why should Yang be any different?

She tried not to care, but her heart betrayed her. She missed Yang. Even though the blonde had undone the spell, the star that she had put her light into always shone brighter than the rest. It reminded Blake of her every time she looked at it.

It wasn't like Yang _not_ to keep her word. Did something happen?

Against her better judgment, she left the cave and went looking for her. As she made her way up to Mount Beacon, she saw an acquaintance she once knew, Sun Wukong, the monkey demi-god.

"Blake! Long time no see. What have you been up to? Still reading books in your cave?"

"I'm actually looking for someone right now. Have you seen Yang the goddess of Light?"

"I can't say I have. I heard she's been missing for a few days. Probably off on a rager or something."

Blake grabbed his arm suddenly. "She is _not_ like that."

"Ow, okay! I didn't know you two were friends."

"We're not. She just visits me sometimes."

"Well I'm sorry I can't be more help. I don't know where she is."

Now Blake was really worried. The other gods and goddesses hadn't seen her either. Where could she be? She knew Yang had first found her by tracing her energy signal, maybe she could do the same thing to find Yang. Blake closed her eyes and tried to sense her. Nothing.

She tried again, this time thinking about the things that made her unique; her infuriatingly incessant positive attitude, the lopsided smile that never seemed to fall even when she tried to put her off, the endless feeling of warmth and kindness she gave off every time she was near.

Blake thought she felt a pin point of her energy far away. She followed it down a long and winding path to a neighboring mountain. She slowed her pace as she hiked up a steep incline to a large open ledge against the cliff face, feeling the energy signal grow even stronger.

There she was, staring at the sky, sitting on the ground with her knees out in front of her, her wrists in dark metal shackles that were chained to a boulder. With her face illuminated by a single beam from the sun, Yang looked every bit the glorious light goddess that she was. _Beautiful_ , Blake thought.

Yang didn't see her yet, too caught up with watching the clouds. Looking closer, Blake noticed a raven perched beside her, pecking her arm. _That's kind of weird_ , Blake thought. She materialized her Vulcan forged black steel sword in case the captor was nearby and walked into the sunlight, into Yang's view.

"Blake?"

Yang looked genuinely surprised to see her.

"Who did this to you?" Blake asked, examining the heavy shackles around her wrists. She frowned at the red marks on her skin.

"I got into a fight with my mom," Yang said sheepishly. "She wanted me to join her tribe by becoming a dark type goddess… I refused and well, she chained me up here to teach me a lesson."

"That's terrible. And the raven?"

"My mother sends a raven everyday to peck at my right arm as a reminder of her. Mostly, it just annoys me…"

Yang looked down at the black bird pecking her bicep.

"Would you buzz off?" Yang snapped suddenly. "Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation here?"

The raven squawked and flew off.

"Some people's kids…" Yang muttered. "So Blake… What are you doing here?"

"I…" Blake said thickly. There was no going back now. "I came to save you," she whispered inaudibly.

Yang heard her anyways and her face split into a huge shit-eating grin. "My hero."

"You know what, never mind I can just leave you here," Blake huffed, turning to leave.

"No, don't go!" Yang lifted her shackles. "Can you take these off? Only dark type magic can release the spell."

"Oh. Sure."

Blake waved her hand over her bounds and the chains broke to pieces.

"That's better," Yang said, rubbing her wrists. "So… Do you want to get an Ambrosia smoothie?"

Blake sighed. "Only if you're buying," she said, turning towards the path.

Yang did a quiet fist pump in victory and ran to catch up with her.

"Does this mean you like me too?" she asked, walking beside the dark-haired goddess.

"Yang," Blake said. "Don't push your luck," but she was smiling when she said it.


	3. Prompt 3 - Bumblebee Trouble

**A/N** Just something short and sweet. Pre-relationship, set sometime before volume 3.

* * *

 **Prompt #3 - Performance issues. The Bee is in need of repairs and Blake is secretly glad the bike is down.**

* * *

Blake leaned against the streetlight, half-reading her paperback and half-watching Yang trying to fix the bike on the side of the road.

"Stupid transmission!" Yang yelled, fiddling with the engine.

Yang's blonde bangs were sticking to the sweat on her forehead and her face was flushed from either frustration or embarrassment. She had been talking about this night out for weeks, how she was going to show Blake the exciting side of Vale. They had only been on the road for ten minutes when the engine started to make a loud grinding noise and she was forced to pull over.

Blake hung back, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. She had no knowledge about the inner workings of a motorcycle and knew that any remarks she could offer would only frustrate the blonde further. Yang was already muttering low curses as she kneeled beside the machine, loosening a bolt with a wrench.

Blake didn't mind though. Going to a night club wasn't high on her list of favourite things to do. The loud music was always too harsh on her faunus ears, but spending time with the blonde on the other hand… Being around Yang always made her feel happy, warm and accepted.

Yang took off her right fingerless glove with her teeth so she could get a better grip on the gear. Blake followed the movement with interest, having strange feelings about seeing Yang take off an article of clothing with her teeth. It was attractive? Sexy? In a purely intellectual way, of course, Blake thought.

"The clutch is completely fried. I'll have to come back tomorrow with a replacement part…" Yang said, wiping her hands on her leather skirt. She looked at Blake apologetically. "Sorry… I really wanted to take you into the city and like, show you a good time," she said, pouting.

"It's okay. We can go next time," Blake said, bringing her hand up and running her thumb over Yang's cheek in an attempt to smooth out her frown. She blushed when she realized what she was doing, pulling her hand back. Yang's smile was back in place though.

"Well, I guess we should start walking back." Yang looked at Blake softly for a moment. "Want to hold hands? So we don't lose each other in the dark?"

Blake smiled. "Sure."

She took her hand and together they started walking back to Beacon.


	4. Prompt 4 & 5 - First Date in Atlas

**A/N This was written before last week's developments when we thought they would have their talk on the airship. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prompt #4 and #5 - "Even after all this time, you were all I could think of" + "First date in Atlas"**

* * *

"Don't stay out too late you two!" Weiss called to the Yang and Blake as they walked toward the parked motorcycle on the street."

"We won't, _mom_ ," Yang replied snarkily, but she could understand why Weiss was uptight about them venturing out into the Atlas at night.

Weiss' father, whom she had the displeasure of meeting, was the biggest, slimiest asshole she had ever met. She didn't put it past him to hire a hit team to mess with his daughter's friends.

"We'll be careful, I promise."

Weiss was somewhat elated by Yang's affirmation but she still looked weary standing in the entrance of the inn with Ruby close behind her. Blake smirked and put on her helmet, taking her place behind Yang on the bike. She held on to Yang tightly as they took off, weaving in and out of traffic on the Atlas streets.

Blake wrapped her arms a little tighter around Yang's midsection, relishing the closeness. It had been a full two weeks since they were this close, when they had finally confessed to each other in a mess of tears in the empty cargo bay of the airship they had commandeered.

 _"_ _I was supposed to protect you!"_

It was such an outpouring of emotion. Blake couldn't remember all the things they had said. One thing was clear in the end. They loved each other. They were undeniably, madly in love as they embraced, never wanting to be apart again.

The days that came after were filled with crazy happenings. They were arrested by the Atlas military upon arrival and incarcerated until they could finally get word to Ironwood who was away on a mission. Finally, after a long explanation and a large amount of paperwork, they were released and able to deliver the relic to the academy.

They were staying at the inn to get some rest while Qrow and Ironwood were mulling over their options on what to do next. Now that they had some much needed down time, Blake took the opportunity to ask Yang out on a date. Their first official date.

"We're here," Yang said as she turned off the engine and took off her helmet. She held her hand out to Blake to help her dismount off the bike, gazing at her softly in the lamplight.

Blake returned her lingering gaze, wanting nothing more to hold her again. And she would have, if they didn't have dinner reservations to attend to.

They went into the restaurant and were seated at a table in the middle of the dining room. Yang looked around and took in her surroundings. There was a definite eastern influence in the décor with paper lantern lighting and Mistralese characters on the wall. Yang wasn't familiar with the style of food from the menu so she let Blake do the ordering. The food arrived shortly after on beautifully decorated plates.

"Try the spicy tuna maki," Blake said, filling their porcelain cups with green tea from an ornate teapot.

Yang carefully picked up a sushi roll with her chopsticks and placed it in her mouth. "Mrmph. It's good. Spicy."

She picked a salmon nigiri next. Yang hummed thoughtfully as she chewed before scrunching her eyes shut as the wasabi hit her. "Hoo! That's a different kind of hot, goes right through the nose," she said, taking a sip of her tea.

Blake smiled at Yang and squeezed her hand from across the table. _She was so cute_. But her smile fell when she heard a disapproving comment about faunus-human relationships from a middle-aged couple seated across the room. They stared at the two of them sourly with judgment in their eyes. Blake sighed and retracted her hand. _Atlas racism, alive and well_ , she thought.

"Do you want me to punch them in the face?" Yang asked. "I will, if you ask me to."

Blake was warmed by Yang's willingness to defend her honour. "That's not necessary. Let's just have a good time, okay?"

"Okay, but the offer still stands," Yang said.

They continued eating in peace. Part of Blake couldn't believe this was happening, that they were sitting together on date, very much in love.

"I'm so happy you're here," Blake blurted out suddenly.

Yang paused for a moment, mouth open in mid-bite. She set her chopsticks down. "Me too. I missed you…"

"I missed you too. Even after all this time… You were still all I could think of…"

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, you're kind of obvious, Blake."

"…What?"

"I'm just joking." Yang looked away wistfully. "For a while there, I wasn't even sure if you cared."

Blake's chopstick screeched across her plate. She waited until Yang was looking back at her before speaking again. " _How_ could you think _that_?"

"I thought it was kind of one-sided on my part... I didn't know it was mutual. The mind does strange things when you're feeling low and alone…"

"I'm sorry… That was my fault."

"It's in the past now, Blake. I'm just happy we're back together and on our first date," Yang said more brightly.

"Me too."

They finished their last few bites in a comfortable silence.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They settled the bill and rode back to the inn on Bumblebee, opting not to stay out too late in the unfamiliar city. Yang shook her hair out from her helmet and got off the bike. She started walking toward the inn when Blake called out to her.

"Yang?"

Blake walked up to her in a few purposeful strides from the other side of the bike. She stood in front of Yang for a moment, searching her eyes.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Yang sucked in a quick breath. "Yes," she managed to whisper.

Yang's eyes widened and stayed open as Blake gently grasped her face and pressed her lips to hers in a soft kiss. Yang was so nervous. She stood there frozen, unable to make a single move.

Blake pulled away with a soft smack, cheeks slightly flushed despite the cool smile she wore.

"I…" Yang stammered. "Can I… Can I have a do over?"

Blake tilted her head, looking at Yang curiously, her hands still around her face. "What would you do differently?"

"Um, something with my lips?"

Blake chuckled and leaned in again. Their lips moved more in tandem this time, softly and slowly. Yang's eyes were still closed when Blake finally pulled away.

"Unnnhh…" Apparently something had short circuited in Yang's brain.

Blake chuckled and began walking to the inn entrance. "Are you coming?"

"Uh… I-I just need a minute."

Blake smiled. "Take all the time you need."


	5. Prompt 6 - The Light of My Life

**Prompt #6 -** **The bees make up after a bad argument**

* * *

"Why did you get involved?" Blake asked, barely able to hide the anger in her voice.

Yang was currently standing before her with her left arm in a sling and numerous bandages on her face and neck. She had stopped a robbery at a dust store earlier in the day and sustained several injuries.

After her initial concern over Yang's injuries had abated, Blake was left seething. She had told Yang many times to be careful, to not be reckless, to call for back up whenever she needed help, and she failed to do all those things.

"Why didn't you just let them take what they wanted and leave?"

"I couldn't just stand by and do nothing!" Yang said, gesturing with her prosthetic arm. They were waving their guns around. There were innocent people in the store. They could have gotten hurt!"

"What about me, huh? How do you think it would make me feel if you got hurt? If you got killed!"

"Don't say things like that," Yang said, turning away. "You're overreacting…"

" _I'm_ overreacting?" Blake asked. She stared at the corners of Yang's downcast eyes. "You… You just don't get it!"

She stormed out of the house, Yang's yell to wait, cut off by the door slamming.

Blake focused on putting one foot in front of the other, her hands still shaking at her sides. _She doesn't understand…_ she thought. Whenever Yang got hurt, _she_ felt it. If anything worse happened to her… Blake would never be the same again. A part of her would die too.

Blake continued walking. She didn't realize how long she had been walking until she found herself in the middle of town, staring at her reflection in the glass windows of a storefront.

A summer shower had just passed. Rivulets of rainwater flowed toward the storm drains along the sidewalk, the smell of it, drying in the sun, oddly calming to Blake.

She patted her pockets. In her haste, she had forgotten to take her scroll with her. _Yang must be worried…_

With a sigh, Blake turned on her heel and started walking back, her thoughts much clearer than they were when she left. She didn't mean to blow up like that. She was just upset, Yang meant so much to her.

Blake passed by another storefront on the corner but this time she paused to read the sign and went inside.

* * *

Yang was sitting on the couch with a bouquet of white lilies on her lap, staring off into space when Blake quietly entered through the front door.

"Blake!" Yang said, standing up with the flowers in her hand. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I put myself in danger and-"

"Yang, stop."

Yang froze, locked into place as she stared at Blake with worry in her eyes. Blake brought out a bouquet of sunflowers from behind her back. _The light of my life_ , she thought embarrassedly. It sounded better in her head when she was at the flower shop.

"I'm sorry too," Blake said, taking the lilies and handing Yang the bright yellow flowers. She looked down at the white flowers in her own hands. They seemed awfully familiar. "Where'd you get these?"

"I cut them from the backyard," Yang said sheepishly. "I wanted to be here when you came back."

"Oh."

Blake took both the bouquets and set them on the coffee table. She wrapped her arms around Yang and held her tightly.

"I just… I just love you so much, you know?" Blake said into her neck.

"I know." Yang squeezed her back firmly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Blake pulled away slightly and placed her finger on her lips.

"It's who you are. You can't help it. Just… Be more careful next time, okay?"

"I will."

Yang leaned in and kissed Blake, softly and slowly. She chuckled when she pulled away.

"What's so funny?" Blake asked.

Yang tenderly stroked a lock of hair behind Blake's ear. "I was just thinking that we probably missed out on the make-up sex."

"Oh? I'm not so sure about that…" Blake leaned in and kissed Yang deeply on the mouth, pulling away with her bottom lip between her teeth. "There could be a little something still there…" she said seductively.

The room temperature spiked suddenly from the heat of Yang's aura.

"Are you going to punish me?" Yang asked in a low, husky voice.

"Only if you're good."


	6. Prompt 7 - Choice

**A/N** The difficulty level of this prompt is a bit high for me because I don't really see this ever happening but I'll honour this prompt and explore this 'what if' scenario. So this is AU obviously, Weiss was not kidnapped by Raven so she is not in the picture where this starts because no, Yang would _never_ turn her back on a friend.

* * *

 **Prompt #7 - AU beeunion FF where Yang joins Raven's tribe during Vol. 5 only to find out they're raiding Menagerie. When Yang finds Blake there during her confrontation with Adam, she begs her mother to help.**

* * *

Raven sliced a hole in the fabric of space and time with one flick of her sword.

Yang looked at the glowing red rimmed portal and then back to her mother in surprise. "You're letting me go?"

"I'm giving you a choice. Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start."

Yang stared at the ground for one long moment, a thousand thoughts swirling in her head. Answers, that she had wanted her entire life were within her grasp, right in front of her.

"Okay…" she said.

"Okay?"

"I'll stay with you… For now…"

Raven smiled. She'd take Yang's response as a victory.

The days that passed were mostly uneventful. Raven wasn't actually forthcoming with the answers that she promised.

" _Soon_ ," she would say in a cryptic tone.

Yang spent most of her time hanging around the camp, observing the tribe's activities. They appeared to be gearing up for large move of sorts. She was standing outside the entrance of the tent when she heard Raven talking with Vernal about the ship they had commandeered.

"Get the ship loaded with supplies. We leave at day break."

Vernal nodded and roughly brushed past Yang as she walked out of the tent.

"What's your problem with me?" Yang said, whipping around to face her. Vernal had been shooting her dirty looks on a daily basis and she was tired of it.

Vernal looked at her coldly with her piercing blue eyes. "You're not one of us."

Yang scoffed. "It's not like I want to be here."

"Then why are you?" she challenged.

 _None of your fucking business_ , Yang thought heatedly.

"Whatever…" she said, dismissing the question. Yang didn't want to engage her any further, the last thing she wanted was to take part in a sibling rivalry with a stranger.

Vernal walked away without looking back.

The thought of siblings and journeying somewhere even farther brought Yang's thoughts to Ruby. Hopefully her sister would be okay without her for just a little while longer… Yang clutched her chest and closed her eyes. _She'd have to be._

The ship's destination was Menagerie. Yang had only read about the continent in school. She remembered flipping through the pages of the textbook, looking at pictures of palm trees and beaches and dreaming about the tropical heat. But when they arrived during night fall, what she saw was the last thing she expected. Kuo Kuana was _on fire_.

From their position, perched on a tall hill overlooking the chieftain's house, Yang could see members of the White Fang with their signature white masks, firing guns and setting fire to the building's pillars. It was terrible. Memories of the fall of Beacon came unbidden, a dark foreboding feeling settled deep in Yang's stomach.

"We… We have to help them…"

"And why would we do a silly thing like that? In all this confusion, it is a prime location for looting," Raven said.

Yang looked at her mother as if she was seeing her for the first time.

" _What_ are you?"

Raven's expression turned sour. "Don't judge me for the things I've had to do to ensure my tribe's survival."

Yang shook her head. This was a mistake, a huge mistake.

Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, a familiar looking shadow passed Yang's line of sight in the courtyard of the house. She couldn't see her face but the dark hair and the _way_ she moved. It was unmistakable. _Blake._ It was Blake.

Yang felt her chest contract. She didn't expect to see Blake again, especially not here of all places. _What was she doing here?_ Suddenly a shadow of man with glowing red hair came into view. _Adam._ He viciously swung his red blade in a horizontal slash through Blake's midsection. Yang's heart stopped.

It restarted when she saw Blake's shadow clone evaporating into smoke. She didn't need to see anymore. Yang got on her motorcycle and revved the engine.

"Where are you going?"

"Where I belong," Yang answered.

"If you leave now, you can never come back," Raven said darkly.

"Fine I won't. Goodbye… _Mom_."

Yang took off on her bike, barreling down the hill in a yellow blur. She rode through the trees and thickets, uncaring when the branches snapped off across her chest and helmet.

 _Blake…_ she thought.

 _Hold on._

 _I'll find you._

 _Do you hear me?_

 _I'll be there for you…_

 _I won't leave your side ever again._

 _Hold on._

 _Wait for me, Blake._

 _WAIT FOR ME!_

* * *

 **A/N** And then Yang hits Adam with her bike and da da duh da. He's dead! Lol.

So this concludes the prompt game, I completed all the ones in my tumblr inbox, woot! Thank you to everyone who sent me a prompt! It was super interesting seeing other people's ideas and scenarios that I wouldn't normally write myself. It was fun. I'm going to be working on a new fic, so writing prompts are going to be closed for now.

There will be an extended scene from MTMTE added to this one-shot series soon ;)


	7. MTMTE - Yang's Birthday (Extended Scene)

**A/N** Some of you might have already guessed what this one is about from the title. This is the scene I didn't write because I wanted to hang on to the T rating of More Than Meets the Eye. But I always wanted to revisit it and to show how they would physically love each other for the first time. So I'll tag this one, 'First Time' and 'Loss of Virginity'.

* * *

 _Skin_. That was the first thing Blake registered as she gazed at Yang's naked body stretched out beneath her. _So much skin_ , she thought, sliding her hand down Yang's side over her hip. All of it hers, to touch and explore.

Yang was looking at her with an expression in her eyes that she had never seen before, so open and vulnerable. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth was slightly parted. She was nervous. Blake could see it, _but she didn't need to be_ , she thought.

"You're so beautiful…" she murmured breathlessly.

Blake let her fingertips trail up and down Yang's body until it became too much and she _had to_ start using her lips. She ran the tip of her nose over Yang's hipbone and down her silky smooth thighs, scattering kisses here and there. Each kiss, a promise of more to come.

She kissed down to her ankles, making her way back up and kissing the back of each knee. Yang let out a short gasp, squirming a bit from her ministrations and pressing her thighs together.

Blake slid her hand up to her breast, gently grasping the warm heavy mound. She leaned in and took her nipple into her mouth. It was so soft under her lips, sweet and yielding. Yang sighed and arched into her mouth as Blake began softly licking the tip with her tongue.

For a time, Blake was lost, lost in the feel, sound, scent and taste of Yang's body.

"Blake?"

Blake looked up, letting the stiffened nipple slip out of her mouth.

Yang brought her back up and guided their lips together in soft tender kiss. Suddenly, in one smooth movement she flipped Blake on her back.

"I want… I want to touch you too," she said nervously.

Yang let a hand slip between their bodies, her palm spreading across Blake's lower stomach.

"Tell me what do," she whispered.

"Yang…" Blake said, looking into her eyes. She wrapped her leg around Yang's hip. "Just touch me, please."

Yang understood. She let her hand slide even lower until she was cupping her, sighing when she felt the liquid heat of her sex.

"Mm… I love you," Yang murmured as she began exploring with careful strokes, coating her fingers with wetness and tracing the outline of her lips.

Blake moaned lowly and pushed back against Yang's touch, angling her hips to where she needed her the most. She gasped when Yang found her clit, white hot flashes of pleasure arcing through her system like bolts of lightning as Yang started to rub firm circles with the pads of her two fingers.

Yang leaned in and captured Blake's mouth in a deep kiss, her fingers continuing to stroke around her stiffened bud of flesh. Blake shivered against her touch. With one last rock of her hips and one last second of friction, she came, crying out into Yang's ear.

Yang watched her closely, panting to catch her breath. "Did I hurt you?"

Blake smiled and kissed her. "No." _You could never hurt me._ "That was a good scream I promise."

Yang smiled back, a look of relief in her eyes.

Blake rolled on to her side and coaxed Yang onto her back, kissing her deeply. She kissed along her neck, letting her tongue dip into the indent of her collarbone as she slowly made her way down to her chest. She placed one last kiss below Yang's navel and gently parted her legs with her hands.

She took a moment to gaze at Yang's glistening sex, practically dripping with need. The scent of her arousal stirred something deep inside her and she was struck with her own need. The need to taste and touch, to make Yang feel as good as possible.

Blake took a slow experimental lick from her entrance to the hardened bud at the top, sampling a taste that seemed to go straight through her. She needed more. Yang groaned lowly, hips straining against her hands as Blake dragged her tongue slowly and deeply through her folds.

Blake kept up with her slow thorough strokes, hands sliding up and over, touching every bit of skin she could possibly reach. She let Yang's responses guide her, every moan and hitch of breath directing the movement of her tongue.

She could feel Yang getting close, her flesh throbbing hot at a more rapid pace against her mouth and her essence spilling out, trickling down her chin.

Blake pulled away, licking her lips and staring at the red blush spreading across the top of Yang's heaving breasts. She leaned in and kissed her. Yang readily returned it, pausing briefly at the unfamiliar taste on her tongue.

"Are you ready?" Blake asked softly, her finger tips gently stroking circles on the satiny skin of Yang's inner thigh.

Yang knew what she meant. She nodded.

Blake slowly slipped the tips of her index and middle fingers inside, pausing for a moment at the tight resistance before sliding them all the way in, past the second knuckle.

Yang gasped sharply and clutched Blake's shoulders.

"Yang?" Blake asked, worry evident in her tone.

Yang took a moment to catch her breath. "Go slow. Don't stop," she whispered.

Blake nodded and began moving her fingers, slowly and carefully.

Yang shut her eyes tight and fought the urge to whimper. She tried to focus on the sensation of being filled, of _Blake,_ the one she loved, _deep inside her_ instead of the painful burn of the stretch. It felt good but it also hurt more than she expected. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, she couldn't help it.

Blake felt a surge of sympathy in her heart when she saw the tears in her eyes. She shifted her position, lowering her mouth to lightly suck on Yang's clit as she thrust her fingers in and out at a steady pace. Yang cried out, grabbing a fistful of Blake's hair instinctively to keep her close.

The sting of her scalp urged Blake on. She continued to work, alternating between sucking and flicking her clit with the stiff point of her tongue.

She could actually _feel it_ when Yang came, her inner walls shuddering violently around her fingers as she whimpered and thrashed above her.

"Blake…" Yang gasped in a ragged voice with her eyes still closed. "Blake?"

Blake quickly slipped her fingers out and pulled Yang to her chest, holding her tightly. "I'm here, Yang. I'm here. I got you."

Yang held her back desperately, burying her face into the soft skin of her breast. Tears dripped off her cheeks as she tried to recover, her lower regions still throbbing from an intense mixture of pain and pleasure.

Blake stroked her hair and whispered soothing things into the shell of her ear. She had been Yang's first. Part of her couldn't believe it, overwhelmed with feelings of gratitude that _she_ was the first, and would be _the last_ person to touch Yang like that.

Yang stirred in her arms, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She needed a distraction. She needed to make Blake feel good.

Yang cradled Blake's face in her hands and kissed her deeply on the mouth, trying to convey all the love she felt for her. She kissed down her sternum when Blake broke the kiss to take a breath, hands sliding to her thighs where she gently pushed them apart.

"Yang, you don't have to…" Blake gasped.

"Let me touch you," Yang said earnestly. "I need to touch you. I want to make you feel good. Please, Blake, please?"

"Okay…" Blake said, acquiescing and bending her knees so Yang could slide down between them.

Yang copied her movements from before, kissing down her stomach to the skin of her pelvis. She lowered her mouth and the sound of the breath rushing out of Blake's chest was like a healing salve for all the pain she ever felt in her life.

* * *

 **A/N** Yeah… I don't really like it when I read fics where someone comes within five seconds after getting penetrated. Like no, if it is your very first time, it's probably not going to feel all that great. Just wanted to be real with this situation.


End file.
